


小哥哥，带带我3

by SybelRin



Series: 博君一肖 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybelRin/pseuds/SybelRin





	小哥哥，带带我3

网游文 双双掉马 醉酒che  
双向暗恋  
游戏《魔道》设定部分参考原著！

肖战呼出的热气尽数闷在王一博的左肩，他有些心猿意马，加快了脚步。王一博打定了主意滴酒不沾，所以是开了车来的。

他给副驾驶上肖战扣好了安全带，仔仔细细地打量着肖战过分帅气的脸庞。醉中的肖战和平时给人的感觉不一样，安静了许多，此刻更是沉沉地睡着，脸颊红扑扑的，嘴角挂着甜甜的笑。

肖战迷迷瞪瞪地调整了一下姿势，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔着什么。王一博抑制不住好奇，探过身把耳朵凑近肖战红润的唇。

“小…小哥哥……”

带着酒气的呼吸染红了偷听的耳，一人饮酒两人醉。

黑亮的发丝服帖地粘在额头上，冷水顺着发梢淌下，冲去一身烟酒味。王一博赤足站在浴室里，任由花洒中冷冰冰的水肆意冲刷全身，试图减弱自己体内那股深入骨髓的燥热。

估摸着肖战不会醒，王一博随手拎起一条白色毛巾胡乱一擦，简单裹了一下就带着一身寒气出了浴室。

“小哥哥，让我带带你叭？”

王一博呼吸一窒。

肖战已经醒来，一双杏眼仍是酒后的迷离，给少年纯情的脸庞添了几分诱人。衬衫的扣子解开了几颗，雪白的胸脯露了一片，微微俯身时两粒红果若隐若现。方才王一博帮他褪去了西服裤子，现在肖战的一双长腿就毫无遮掩地呈现在王一博眼前。

王一博的喉结上下颤动了一下。他从把肖战背到自己的车上那时起，就明白自己在期待什么。而此刻，肖战近乎于邀请的姿态无疑击破了他最后的迟疑。

肖战他，就是“魏无羡”啊。

王一博是从大学室友那里接触到《魔道》这个游戏的，最开始并没有太上心，入服也相对晚些。作为学计算机专业的学生，王一博的操作不错，玩《魔道》权当消遣，平时有时间就和室友刷两局对抗，偶尔做做日常任务。

和魏无羡的初遇，是在冷泉。

当时服里有一个限时任务，每天凌晨十二点到三点间在冷泉沐浴，就有几率获得限量的神兽碎片。当时正值期末考试前夕，王一博横竖要熬夜，干脆把角色往冷泉里一泡就是两三个小时，自己在旁边复习。

第三天他看完书的时候已经是凌晨两点多了，他晃了晃鼠标解除了屏保，却有些怔然地看到蓝忘机被姹紫嫣红的花簇拥着，散下的头发上都是花瓣。

他操纵着角色从冷泉中站起，花瓣纷纷飘落，过了好一会才消散。泉边蹲着一人，一袭黑袍，唯有一条发带红的刺目。

“咦，小娘子动了。”那人两手托着一张笑意盈盈的脸，“看见相公给你撒的花了嘛？”

“……无聊。”

冷泉中的人物，系统会自动切换衣物，女性角色是一个肚兜一般的上装，男性角色则是裸露上身，上了岸就会恢复原来的着装。

“诶小娘子别走吖！给个好友位呗？”

“……不加！”

第二次见面的时候蓝忘机有些狼狈，当时也是限时副本，他和室友打了半晌的boss被另一伙人抢了，辛辛苦苦打下boss的血，经验法器却全数进入对方的背包。

室友愤怒不已，和那伙人发生了口角。理亏者仗着人多势众，反而咄咄逼人地把蓝忘机两人围了起来。

王一博不好多事，只是戒备地站着。

“也不打听打听岐山温帮，你们这无名小卒，怎么可能打下这种级别的boss？”  
“两个新人，就当孝敬长辈如何？”  
“就是就是，别这么小气！”

“一群无名小卒，孝敬孝敬我怎么样？”众人皆是一惊，才发现树上竟坐了一人，炸眼的黑衣与葱郁的绿盖赋予强烈的视觉冲击。

“这是……夷陵老祖？”

肖战盯着聊天公告中的“夷陵老祖”四个字又绷起一道青筋，本来只打算痛痛快快赏他们一死，看来要改变一下策略……

魏无羡先信手一挥，下了一道定身咒，又花了百来个金币从系统商店买了傀儡若干，用随便刺破了右臂，蘸着血画傀儡符咒。

众人方才并未退出副本，被定身咒生生定在原地操作不得，一头雾水地看着魏无羡。魏无羡嘿然一笑，那堆傀儡就摇摇摆摆地拿着下品镰刀踱到了那堆温帮人身边，开始一刀一刀砍。

“什么鬼，一刀只掉一滴血？你想磨死我们么？”  
“能不能给个痛快的？”

那帮人的脸色都黑的吓人，被一帮低级傀儡拿镰刀砍死实在是颜面扫地的死法，还不如被大名鼎鼎的夷陵老祖一剑毙命来的好。

“顺便提醒一句，现在强行退出副本的话，刚刚盗窃的经验可就全没了哦！”

隔着冰冷的屏幕和网线，王一博似乎看到了那边有一个少年，笑得肆意，自信恣肆，眼中闪耀着属于王者的独特光芒。这个自以为是的幻像，在王一博的脑海里始终挥之不去。

那时候的肖战，是不是脸上正挂着自己想象中那样得意扬飒的坏笑呢？

肖战的脑子昏昏沉沉的，眼前浮现起蓝忘机的形象，又发现眼前光裸着上身的男人似乎与那日出浴于冷泉冰清如玉的蓝忘机重叠起来。他努力睁了睁眼，试图看清眼前的男人。

水珠顺着腹肌的沟壑消失在浴巾下，肖战的视线愣愣地追随着那滴水珠，懵懵懂懂地盯着王一博的那处。

“肖老师……”王一博的声音细听能听出与常有异，他在拼命克制，绷紧最后一根名为理智的弦。

“小哥哥，让我带带你叭？”

啪——那根弦弦崩断的声音震耳欲聋。

王一博的眼睛有些发红，肖战的迷离的表情无疑是一朵罂粟，连清澈的少年音在他耳中都带着难以言说的情欲。

凌乱的衬衣让人燃起施虐的欲望，王一博略有些粗暴地拉扯着脆弱不堪的布料，仅剩的几颗扣子可怜巴巴地崩开，暴露出肖战诱人的身体来。肖战就那么乖巧地侧卧着，一副任由他采撷的模样。

不知是不是醉酒的缘故，肖战瓷白的肌肤泛起一层淡淡的粉，像是雪后初阳倾撒的曦赫映在剔透的雪面上，让人禁不住留恋欣赏。然而此刻的王一博完全没有做人的心情，他舔了一下有些干涸的唇，试探着用食指和拇指轻轻搓捻那两点红樱。

“唔嗯……”一声嘤咛脱口而出，像蘸了蜜糖一样香甜。房间里的气氛瞬间变了味，王一博废了好大力气才堪堪忍住蹂躏他的恶劣欲望。

肖战的身体很敏感，紧紧是被王一博揉捏了乳头，下身便战战巍巍地抬起了头，眼神更是愈加迷离，化成一摊春水。

“哈啊……小哥哥，好舒服……”肖战搂住了王一博的脖子，他的唇贴着王一博的耳朵，喷出热乎乎的气息，还带着酒的醇香。

“不、不准叫小哥哥！”王一博不争气地红了耳根，有些赌气，惩罚性地拉扯了一下胸前的红樱。肖战身子一软，整个人都贴在王一博的身上，吃痛地叫了一声，下身却愈发精神抖擞。

干净利落地扯下肖战身上最后的衣物，两人终于坦诚相见了。肖战看着王一博下身的庞然巨物，心中发毛，下意识地做了一个吞咽动作。

“肖老师，我进来了。”不等肖战回应，王一博的一指已然探入那秘境。干涩的穴道十分紧致，肖战又没有完全放松，连一根指节都寸步难行。

“嘶——”肖战倒吸一口冷气，“你……润滑……呃啊……”

“我……抱歉。”王一博意识到自己的失控，不敢贸然抽动手指，探了身用另一手从床头柜摸出一只润滑剂，单手摆弄了半天，还是没搞懂是怎么用的。

肖战在情欲和疼痛边缘挣扎地难受，干脆夺过那支推入式的润滑，摸索到王一博比他大了一号的手，引导他缓缓抽出那根指头，然后将半管润滑推入穴内。

“唔……好了……进来……”冰冰凉凉的润滑剂进入灼热的肠道，让肖战打了个寒颤。

王一博更是早已忍耐多时，此刻虽然用了润滑剂，但他实在怕伤到肖战，还是只用手指慢慢开拓。

润滑剂很快被肠道暖热，王一博两根手指轻轻搅动着，试图开拓那紧致的穴道以便容纳更粗长的巨物，咕叽咕叽的水声和肖战隐忍的闷哼交杂，淫靡不已。

指肚碰到穴壁上一个小点，王一博毫不犹豫地摁了下去，肖战的呻吟破口而出，颤抖着泄了身，一小部分白浊沾在了王一博的腹肌上。

“别……不要碰那里……嗯啊……忘机……”高潮余韵中的肖战更是神智不清，哼哼唧唧地讨饶，谁知王一博听到“忘机”二字脸色一凛，抽出了手指，带出了不知是润滑剂还是肠液的透明液体。

后穴突然空虚，肖战有些难耐，一双杏眼不解地看着王一博。

王一博伸手覆了他的眉眼，挡住了那双引人犯罪的眸子，用自己的唇贴上了肖战粉红的唇，舌头撞破了肖战朱唇贝齿的防备，纠缠住肖战的舌。直到肖战气息不稳，软着手拍打王一博精壮的后背，王一博才恋恋不舍地松开口。

“我不是蓝忘机，我是王一博。肖战，看清楚，我是王一博。”

粗长的肉刃破开窄小的密道，饶是做了充分的扩张，肖战仍是有些难受，生理性泪水溢出眼眶，手紧紧地握着，指甲快要刺破手掌心柔嫩的皮肤。王一博不敢冒进，只把肖战的握拳的手掰开，攥在自己的手中，缓缓推进，穴口被撑得连褶皱都平整了。

待肖战完全适应了他的尺寸，王一博再也等不多时，大开大合地抽送，每每抽出一点，又狠狠地顶进去，双手紧扣肖战的腰肢不让他逃离，结结实实地承受每一次攻伐。

王一博狠狠地顶弄那脆弱的敏感点，“我是谁？”

“啊嗯……是、是王一博！”肖战在狂风暴雨般的性事中沉沦着，“唔嗯……王一博……你做不做人……轻点……”

大战三回合之后肖战实在是熬不住了，夹紧后穴挑逗王一博，“一博……王老师……你射进来……”绞紧的穴肉如同魔鬼的温柔乡，令人留恋。王一博加快了速度，冲刺了几下后把灼热的精华尽数浇灌在穴内。

肖战累的睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊地任由王一博抱着他去洗澡。

“小博，你有什么不满，都跟哥哥说！”肖战豪气地一挥手，打掉了了一瓶沐浴露。

“……于斌，他也叫你肖老师。”

“这有什么，以后不准他叫！”

然后嘿嘿笑了一声，“只有你能叫。”

也许是清晨的阳光太过于纯净，照在一夜贪欢后的房屋才会显得更加淫靡不堪。

肖战看着自己一丝不挂的身体和旁边同样坦诚的王一博，傻了眼。

我酒还没醒，一定是这样。


End file.
